


【山組OS】乍現

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊又關寫的《背光》與 一隻我寫的《微光》的合本。＊美術老師O(35) x 高中生S(18)，以及他們十年後重逢的故事→畫家O(45) x 社會老師S(28)。＊有些許的老師 J x 高中生N，慎入。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 4





	1. 《背光》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊作者：又關。

噹噹噹噹⋯⋯

放學的鐘聲響起，學生們紛紛背起上課就收拾好的書包，一股腦就往外衝。

「掰掰！」

「櫻井同學，你還不回家嗎？」

「晚一點吧！我還有點社團的事要處理。」

櫻井翔禮貌的笑了笑，目送同學們離開。

確定教室裏都沒人了，櫻井翔背起自己的包包，關上教室的電源和門，往校門的反方向走。

美術教室。

櫻井翔拉開門，果然看到一個人在裡頭忘我的作畫。

見此，櫻井翔不禁笑了出來，連自己進來了都不知道，每次只要一畫畫就都不理人了呢！他隨手將包包丟到一旁的椅子上，繞到畫架後，兩支手臂靠在上頭，露出一個頭頑皮的衝著對方笑。

「大野老師，可以下班了嗎？」

「⋯⋯啊？！你什麼時候進來的啊？」大野智被畫架上突然多出的一顆頭嚇到，調色盤差點拿不穩掉到地上。

「下次進來前要敲門啊！這不是身為學生應該有的禮貌嗎？」

「我有啊！而且我都已經進來超過一分鐘了欸！明明就是智君自己沒在注意好不好。」櫻井翔嘟著嘴，繞到大野智身後，撒嬌的從後面抱住他。

「每次只要畫畫或是釣魚，智君就不理我了。」

「畫具都比我跟你還熟！」

「智君比較愛畫具都不愛我⋯⋯」

大野智回頭，吻上了櫻井翔聒噪的嘴，用行動回答了對方的一切問題。

許久，兩脣才依依不捨的分開背光。

大野智溫柔的看著眼前的小毛頭，憐惜的搓了搓櫻井翔的頭，「晚上我有做蕎麥麵哦！」

「真的呀？」

「嗯。」

「那你趕快把東西收一收，我們趕快回去吃！」

「等一下啦，等我畫完這個部份。」

「不行等一下啦！我等不及了啦！」

夕陽從窗外灑進，落在櫻井翔的笑靨，大野智不禁看傻了眼，他心中暗自祈禱，好希望可以永遠停留在這個畫面。

這個畫面就跟他們認識的第一天那時一模一樣。

  
半年前。

大野智剛被分配到這所高中擔任美術老師，但因驚人的繪畫技巧和美術造詣很快就在學校小有名氣。

那天也是放學的時候，大野智備課完畢準備要回家，剛走到校門口才想起來手機還放在美術教室。

啊⋯⋯又忘記拿了。大野智撫額，無奈的走回去。

打開教室的門，卻驚訝的發現裡面有人。

一個學生依靠在窗邊，入神的看著窗外的風景。

「請問你是⋯⋯？」

「啊啊！老師！非常的抱歉！我知道這個時候美術教室是不開放的，我現在就馬上離開！」

「沒關係的。你想待就待著吧。」

「真的⋯⋯沒關係嗎⋯⋯？」

「真的沒關係的！」

「可是⋯⋯沒有美術老師的同意，是不能隨便使用美術教室的吧⋯⋯」

「那就好啦！我剛好就是美術老師。」大野智看到那位學生眼睛瞬間瞪大了一秒又立刻恢復，是懷疑的眼神嗎？竟然被質疑了嘖嘖⋯⋯

那名學生向後退了一步，然後深深一鞠躬，「真的⋯非常的謝謝老師！」

真是過分有禮的孩子啊⋯⋯大野智在心裡笑了出來。

轉身將手機放入口袋，正要離開教室之際，大野智忍不住又回頭看了一眼那個學生。

夕陽灑落，落在他肩上，落在他的臉上，照的他本來就紅通通的臉蛋又更暈紅了些。

大野智被這美麗的畫面深深吸引，不自覺的呆站在那，腦子裏開始自動想著該用哪種方式畫下這幅畫面，油畫還是水彩？啊還是速寫素描？

不知道過了多久，那位學生從風景中回過神來，一回頭被站在門口的大野智嚇死。

「老師⋯⋯？」

「啊！水彩！」

「水彩⋯？」

「哦哦沒事⋯」大野智傻笑，看著那位學生背起背包，「是說⋯⋯」

那位學生聞聲，回頭。

「你一個人在這不孤單嗎？怎麼不去人多的地方呢？」

「人多的地方也會孤單。」

那次第一次，大野智看到了他心裏，有個深不見底的黑洞。

基於好奇心，後來大野智調查了那位學生。

櫻井翔，高三，學生會會長兼畢聯會主席，升旗典禮時會擔任司儀，流行音樂社主唱，聽說rap很厲害。

重點是儘管外務這麼多，每次段考校排都在前十內。

天啊這孩子⋯⋯根本不是神人可以形容的了吧⋯⋯想到自己以前還輟學過呢！大野智不禁咋舌。

  
這麼十項全能、文武雙全的資優生，想來壓力一定很大⋯⋯也難怪他會有個那麼大的黑洞。

競爭激烈、背負著學校風雲人物的光環、或許還有父母的期待等等。

最重要的是，他太貼心了。

才會老是把自己搞得狼狽不堪。

櫻井翔喜歡在放學的時候獨自一人待在沒人的美術教室，看著人來人往、放學的校門口，看著這個他努力演戲應付的世界。

其實大野智早就一眼看穿，看似無所不能的櫻井翔，堅強的面具下，疲憊且脆弱的一面。

所以抱他的時候，總是特別溫柔。

「大野老師！你又發呆了哦！」櫻井翔的聲音把大野智拉回現實。

「又在想要用什麼方式畫畫？」櫻井翔笑的是如此燦爛。

大野智也笑了出來。

或許也就是這樣，才讓自己更想保護他吧？

/

櫻井翔每天放學都會到無人的美術教室，雖然是盯著人來人往的校門口，但事實上只是想要發個呆，暫時不用去想任何事。

那天，莽撞得開門聲和氣喘吁吁的大叔打亂了他放空的節奏，他以為這個不會有人會來美術教室的啊！

原本想趕緊拎著東西趕快離開，腦中一邊下意識的想著是不是該換個秘密基地了，身為學生會長，能去又不被發現或認出來的地方真的不多。

結果竟然得到留下許可了⋯⋯？

⋯⋯水彩？

真是個怪大叔啊⋯⋯櫻井翔這樣想著，但沒放在心上。

  
隔天放學，櫻井翔又在美術教室遇到了他，只是今天沒有匆匆忙忙，反而手中多了一些畫具。

對方很不好意思的詢問自己可不可以也在這個空間裡畫畫，櫻井翔原本想乾脆直接把整個教室讓給他，對方卻要求他留下，因為他想畫他。

櫻井翔不知道該怎麼拒絕，雖然一直表示自己很不會擺pose或沒有被畫過的經驗，對方的眼神仍是很堅持，櫻井翔沒辦法，就只好坐回去讓他畫，戰戰兢兢的不敢亂動，怕會影響到對方，坐到屁股都酸了大腿內側都有點麻了還是不敢亂動。

對方正想回頭補畫表情，一抬頭卻看到櫻井翔扭曲的臉，忍不住笑了出來。

「你可以動的，沒有關係！」

「欸？！沒關係嗎？」

「我的話，沒關係，我畫的不是眼前的東西，而是心中的東西。」

「喔這樣啊⋯⋯哈哈。」

兩人意外的很能聊，但並不是嘰嘰喳喳一直說個不停的那種。每當櫻井翔隨口聊到有些生活中的大小煩惱時，從畫架後傳出的回答，聽起來也是隨口說說的，但卻總是很能戳中櫻井翔內心深處的某塊，或許沒有真正解答他的問題，卻也在某種程度上為他分擔了不少。那是見過世面闖蕩過幾年的人才能夠輕鬆面對的態度，是一種屬於中年大叔的餘裕。

那些話看似漫不經心，卻很溫柔，櫻井翔都知道。

「欸。」

「嗯？」

「我覺得啊，你在某種程度上給了我一種安全感。」

「什麼安全感？」

「就至少，在某段時候，跟另一個人待在一個空間裡，可以真的覺得很放鬆⋯⋯」

「嗯。」

「有時候想想會覺得，有這樣的時候是一件不錯的事。」

「大概因為高三生活太混亂了吧。」

「大概吧。」

「對啊，你那麼忙。」大野智抬頭瞄了櫻井翔一眼。

「我的朋友雖然很多，但真正交心的其實也沒幾個。」櫻井翔看著窗外，「我有時候還真希望自己是個人緣差的人呢！」

「為什麼？」

「因為，狂歡散場後的惆悵比一個人的孤單可怕啊。」

「是這樣沒錯。」

櫻井翔站起來，離開窗邊，「好啦反正就是因為這樣種種，所以覺得有時候可以完全相信一個人，蠻好的。」

「這其實只是一種依賴。」大野智輕輕的說，「最終還是要想好自己要做什麼。」

「⋯⋯什麼意思？」櫻井翔回頭看著老師，眼神裡的疑惑非常認真，「自己要做什麼，是指未來要做什麼的意思嗎？可是這跟這個話題沒關係吧？」

「慢慢會知道的。」

櫻井翔歪著頭，還在思考那個問題，認真又可愛的表情惹得大野智笑了出來，啊⋯⋯真想捏捏他的臉頰。

櫻井翔正想開口辯論剛剛的問題，卻發現對方怎麼突然站到自己面前來了剛剛不是還坐在那裡嗎還是自己想事情想得太認真了？一下子被拉進的距離，讓櫻井翔有點措手不及，還沒來得及思考的時候，臉頰就被人捏了一下。

「啊、真的好可愛，哈哈哈⋯⋯」大野智一臉有趣的笑著，櫻井翔則是不知所措，剛剛被捏的那一瞬間，心不知為什麼跳的好快好快，好快好快。

還沒想完這些事情的時候又被人捏了一下，櫻井翔感受到自己的瞳孔放大又縮小，而瞳孔裡映著大野智氾濫的溫柔。

  
為什麼自己最後會跟一個三十幾歲的大叔在一起呢？

或許是因為那個午後的夕陽紅的太過刺眼，痛得他在對方的臉湊過來時，不自覺地閉上了雙眼。

/

櫻井翔把上一節的課本收進抽屜，低頭找尋下一節要用的東西。

桌面被敲了兩下。

櫻井翔抬頭，看到二宮和也站在自己桌前，愣住，他跟二宮向來只是點頭之交，頂多就是流音社主唱和熱音社社長的關係，在學校晚會那種表演場合才會有交流。

「喂！櫻井同學，我有話對你說。」二宮和也說完徑自的往外頭走。

櫻井翔愣了幾秒，起身跟著他走出教室。

只見二宮和也一言不發只是一直往前走，櫻井翔沒有頭緒，也只好任由對方帶路。

當櫻井翔回過神來，兩人已經走到頂樓了。

突然增加的高度讓櫻井翔不由的神經緊繃，他勉強站穩。

反觀二宮和也正在欄杆邊緣吹風，看起來若有所思。

「喂！」櫻井翔朝二宮大喊，他才不管對方在思考什麼人生大道理，他只想趕快離開這個高度，「你到底要跟我說什麼？」

「離開他。」二宮和也淡淡的說。

「蛤？」

「跟大野智分手。」

「你⋯你在說什麼啊？」櫻井翔被這突然的發言嚇到，但他決定裝傻到底。

頂樓強勁的風於兩人之間呼嘯而過，吹得二宮和也的衣角倔強的擺動，吹得櫻井翔不禁瞇起了眼。

但他仍清楚的看到二宮和也拿出了一張照片，一張自己和大野智接吻的照片。

「為什麼你會有⋯⋯」

「偷拍的。」

「照片拿來！」

櫻井翔一個箭步搶近，二宮和也速度更快，輕輕轉身閃過櫻井翔，順勢把照片從左手換到右手，空出來的左手接住櫻井翔的拳頭，但櫻井翔的目的不是為了打人，從下往上攥起一把抓住了二宮和也的衣領。

二宮和也一時動彈不得，也沒有要退步的意思，拿著照片的手仍伸得離櫻井翔遠遠的。

「你到底想幹嘛？」櫻井翔感到被激怒，他完全不能理解二宮為什麼要干涉自己的隱私。

「相信我，跟老師在一起沒什麼好下場的。」

「輪不到你來向我說教！」

「在那些大人眼裡，那樣的戀愛只不過是陪小孩玩的扮家家酒吧了。」

「當他們有天玩膩了，他們就會毫不留戀的回去他們的大人世界，然後⋯⋯」

「然後⋯？」

「把你一個人丟在童話故事裏。」二宮和也趁機用力推開櫻井翔，終於拉開兩人距離，櫻井翔踉蹌兩步後也站穩。

「再說點現實方面的問題吧！就算你們現在開心的在一起好了，那以後呢？你們有辦法在一起一輩子嗎？你受得了世俗的眼光嗎？難道你真的要永遠都像這樣躲躲藏藏的嗎？」二宮和也刻意在最後一句加重語氣。

「可惡⋯」櫻井翔的眼眸閃過一絲異色，他意識到自己拳頭緊握，但他的思緒太過混亂，使他無法分辨自己是因為二宮說出事實而生氣，還是因為純粹被挑釁而不滿。

極度焦躁與不安，但櫻井翔的自尊心不容許他在別人面前低頭，他努力調整呼吸，盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來像沒事一樣。

「不管我要和誰在一起，不管我要不要躲躲藏藏，這些應該都不關你的事吧？」

二宮和也眼神變得認真，直盯著櫻井翔，看得櫻井翔不得不轉移視線。

頂樓的風怎麼會這麼冷？櫻井翔暗自想著。

「你有沒有聽過一種絕症？」

「？」

「有一種絕症，染上的人不能見光，一旦照到陽光，皮膚便會潰爛。」

「這種人一輩子都只能活在陰影底下，見到太陽的那天，便是他的死期。」

櫻井翔想要反駁些什麼，卻吐不出半個字。

面對櫻井翔的沈默，二宮和也失笑，轉身離開頂樓。

「你是個聰明人，我想你一定知道如何預防得病。」

  
/

「二宮！借我水彩筆⋯⋯咦？不在教室嗎？」

相葉雅紀慌慌張張打開教室的門，想要找他的好同學求救，下一堂可是超級兇巴巴老師的美術課啊，沒帶美術用具可是會被扣分的。

看起來是不在教室，可是我很趕時間啊！相葉雅紀管不了那麼多，直接衝到二宮的桌子，低頭便在抽屜裡明顯的位置看到水彩筆。

一把拿了就走，也沒注意到自己粗魯的弄掉了什麼，正要離開教室，卻被人叫住。

「相葉同學。」

「有什麼事嗎？松本老師。」相葉雅紀被嚇到的成分居多。

「掉在地上的那張照片，是你的嗎？」

「喔不是，那是二宮的！」相葉雅紀連忙從門口再跑回來，卻又不小心撞倒門口附近同學桌上的東西。

「沒關係的，我來撿就好，你如果趕時間就去上課吧。」松本潤看著這個粗線條的同學，打趣的笑了出來。

「老師，那我先告辭了喔！」

「嗯好。」

  
「啊對了，你可以幫我叫二宮同學放學來辦公室找我嗎？」

  
/

櫻井翔今天遲到了，他緩慢關上美術教室的門，把書包隨意的丟在一旁。

「有心事？」大野智手中的筆沒有停下。

「沒有啊⋯⋯幹嘛突然這樣說？」櫻井翔有點心虛，別過頭去。

他才不敢跟大野智說自己是因為是二宮說的話而心煩。

大野智放下畫筆，站了起來，轉身一把吻上櫻井翔，溫柔的突破貝齒，櫻井翔則急切的迎上想汲取更多，大野智卻在這時離開了櫻井翔的唇。

櫻井翔嘴邊還掛著少許的唾液，眼神透露著還沒被滿足的不滿，「大野智！」

「還說沒心事。」

「我⋯⋯」

「你在有心事的時候，會想找方法痲痹自己。」

櫻井翔突然掙脫大野智的懷抱，像是賭氣般的轉身背對對方，面前的陽光卻又黃的刺眼，櫻井翔趁著假裝用手遮擋陽光的空擋擦去眼角邊不知道為什麼多出的淚。

感到委屈或者是感到被瞭解？櫻井翔說不上來。

「所以⋯⋯你要說怎麼了了嗎？」

「沒事。」要櫻井翔向大野智說出二宮和也的那些話，他辦不到。

「說說看啊，或許我幫得上忙⋯⋯」大野智走近，伸出手想摸摸櫻井翔的頭，卻在碰到金色髮絲的那一刻被櫻井翔一手打掉。 

「我已經說了我沒事！」

「翔ちゃん⋯⋯？」

「而且我不認為你幫得上忙。」

「你這麼兇幹嘛？我在關心你欸！」大野智被潑了一桶冷水，耐心也到了極限。

「你每次都是這樣，擺一副大人的姿態跟我訓話，總是認為好像很了解我，總是認為自己說的才是對的，但你錯了，其實我一直都很討厭你這樣！」

「⋯⋯」

大野智臉沉了下來，他拎起自己的包包，什麼都沒說，轉身直直離開美術教室。

等到櫻井翔意識到自己說了什麼的時候，美術教室的門已經被碰的關上了。

櫻井翔順著牆壁跌坐到地上，這個時候的他明明就是最需要大野智的陪伴，他今天一整天都渴望著能夠看到大野智，但自己卻在看到他之後又把他趕走。

（對大野智說謊的感覺好差⋯⋯）

他恨透了自己的心口不一，恨透了二宮和也和他說的那個背光理論，恨透了自己沒辦法承認那其實說進了自己的心坎裡，其實自己一直很想大聲的跟全世界說自己的戀人是大野智，但大野智卻跟只是輕描淡寫的跟他說在校園裡師生談戀愛是不被准許的，希望讓兩人的關係繼續是個秘密。

他很想一直一直緊緊握著大野智的手，但卻總是被迫在下個走廊轉角看到其他同學時放開手。

櫻井翔不願向二宮和也和他的理論低頭，但現在自己卻好像又搞砸了一切。

眼淚已經止不住的一粒粒滑落臉頰，櫻井翔不服輸的把頭埋進兩隻手臂裡，整個美術教室裡只剩下他的抽泣聲迴盪著。

  
「我到底在幹嘛啊⋯⋯」

/

「笨蛋！」

二宮和也用力的彈了一下相葉雅紀的額頭，聲音還有些清脆。

「喔！好痛！」

「有人說你可以亂動我東西嗎？」

「我拿之前有問你啊！只是你不在教室沒聽到而已。」

「真是受不了你。」二宮和也無奈的重新整理著自己的抽屜，突然察覺到好像有什麼東西不見了。

「欸？」二宮和也低下頭在地板上尋找，「不見了？！」

「什麼東西不見了？」相葉雅紀也想一起找。

「沒什麼。」卻被無情的句點了。

「啊！ニノ！」相葉雅紀大喊。

「幹嘛？」

「我忘記跟你說，松本老師要你放學去辦公室找他。」

二宮和也臉沉了下來，「為什麼？」

「不知道。」

「⋯⋯」

「ニノ?」

「好喔，我現在就去。」

二宮和也站起身，走出教室。

/

「叩叩、」

「不好意思打擾了⋯⋯」

松本潤聞聲，立刻從作業簿中抬起頭來，當他與進來的那個人對上了眼，零點幾秒的眼神交會，松本潤連忙將眼神飄開，改盯著桌上的作業簿或者水壺，但他依然感覺到對方繼續的看著他，氣氛微妙的些許尷尬。

「二宮同學，請坐。」松本潤指了指自己大辦公桌對面的兩張椅子。

「謝謝。」

坐在松本潤斜對面的老師整理了整理自己手邊的公文，揹起公事包跟松本潤揮揮手示意後也離開了辦公室，辦公室裡瞬間只剩下二宮和也和松本潤。

「找你來，是想要跟你確認某些事情。」

松本潤從抽屜裏拿出一張照片，二宮和也瞬間瞳孔放大。

那張照片他再熟悉不過，正是他偷拍到的大野智與櫻井翔的合照。

「為什麼老師會有這張照片？」二宮和也緩緩的吐出這幾個字。

「我今天在教室地板撿到這張照片。」

「撿到的？」

「是，我撿到的，在你的座位旁邊撿到的。所以我才把你叫來，跟你確認一些事情。二宮同學，這張照片是你的嗎？」

「⋯⋯是，是我的。」

「我不明白，你為什麼要拍這張照片？」

「我也不明白，老師，你為什麼要撿走我的照片並把我叫來這裡？」

「⋯⋯」松本潤語塞，他看著眼前這個少年，對方的眼神如他所熟悉般強硬。

「老師，除了這個之外，你還有什麼要問的嗎？」

「二宮同學，你知道，法律有規定老師跟學生是不能談戀愛的吧？」

「我應該比任何人都還瞭解吧。」這句冰冷的刺向松本潤。

「或許是吧。」松本潤淡淡的說。

「應該是吧。」二宮和也聳聳肩，「因為我也知道，跟老師在一起不會有什麼好下場。」

「怎麼說？」松本潤挑眉。

「你們這些自以為是的大人自以為自己能主宰一切，結果呢？犧牲的都是那些可憐的玩具。」

「二宮，請你注意你的用詞和語氣。」

「怎麼？覺得被攻擊了？覺得很刺耳？所以你現在在間接承認你對我也只是玩玩而已嗎？」

「我有我的苦衷！」

「苦衷？這種藉口誰不會說？那些繳不出稅的人也是說自己有苦衷，所以國家放過他們了嗎？」

「⋯⋯」松本潤深呼一口氣，「我承認，這件事是我的錯，但是我不同意只是玩玩的這個說法，我是真的愛過你。」

「噢是嗎？那我必須說我很抱歉，因為我從來沒有愛過你。」

「ニノ⋯⋯」松本潤皺緊眉頭，他感覺自己好像有一塊什麼東西被抽掉了，心彷彿被狠狠抓了一下。

「所以，你是打算拆散他們嗎？」

「對。」

「好幼稚。」

「蛤？」

「我說你啊，很幼稚。」二宮和也輕蔑的笑著，「你以為我會求你不要公開他們的事嗎？那你就錯了。」

「ニノ，拜託不要用那種語氣跟我說話⋯⋯」

「回答你之前的問題：我為什麼要偷拍這張照片？因為我就是要拆散他們啊！」

「為什麼⋯⋯你⋯⋯」松本潤除了錯愕，更多的是想不透。

「反正這種事不用老師你費心了，我先告辭了。」

「欸等等⋯這個給你。」松本潤拿起桌上的一本書。

二宮和也猶豫了幾秒是否要不要接下，就被對方塞到手中，二宮和也站起來鞠了一躬，轉身走出辦公室。

  
鞋子踏在磁磚地板上，急促的步伐聲在安靜的長廊裡迴盪。

下個轉角，二宮和也急停，背部撞在冰冷的牆壁上。

他難受的喘著氣，彷彿快窒息的咳起嗽來，咳到開始乾嘔。

他的確也對剛剛的自己感到作嘔，但是不這麼做他實在是不知道該怎麼面對剛剛那個男人。

濕紅的雙眼不知道該看向何處，只要不是剛剛那個人就好了。

一切副作用開始發作，二宮和也感覺自己的胸口快要爆炸了，像是已經在極限上的壓力鍋，又無法如願的順利發洩。

心似乎也開始痛了起來，最讓人心累的是腦中對抗著那些破碎的回憶。

那本書從懷中掉了出來，摔在地上。微風吹亂半濕的扉頁，展開的那頁飄動著幾行詩：

回憶是  
一顆薄荷糖  
涼一劑而已  
卻有人  
誤把它當成  
整個夏季

  
長廊上只剩下二宮和也不規律的喘息。

/

「翔ちゃん！翔ちゃん！」

「蛤？！」

「翔ちゃん！我叫你你都不理我！」相葉雅紀嘟著嘴。

「喔⋯⋯抱歉抱歉，我沒聽到⋯⋯」

「可是我叫很多次了欸！」

「有嗎⋯⋯」

「有！你到底在想什麼啊？叫你都沒在聽⋯⋯」

我在想什麼啊？⋯⋯現在我才是最想知道答案的那個人啊！

櫻井翔感覺到胸口一緊，他忍住哭意，加快手上收拾書包的速度，「我有事我先走了。」

櫻井翔走得很急，他感覺自己撞到了路人，但他沒有道歉，因為他沒辦法停下來。他不知道他要去哪裡，他也還是沒有停下來，他只知道自己不能停下來，停下來就會崩潰。

終於走到無法再走，櫻井翔喘著氣，才發現自己把自己帶到了最熟悉的美術教室。

唉⋯⋯櫻井翔苦澀的嘆了口氣，無奈於自己內心的誠實與渴望。

推開有點厚重的門，才剛走進教室櫻井翔就覺得好像踩到了什麼東西。

低頭一看，是一管藍色的水彩顏料，蓋子還沒關好，濺出的顏料在櫻井翔鞋底留下一塊藍色痕跡。

嘖、又亂丟東西，都說過幾次了⋯⋯櫻井翔邊搖頭邊幫忙收那些掉在地上的顏料，心卻好像又更落寞了點。

  
夕陽斜斜的灑進，教室內的光暈偏紅，櫻井翔順著視線而上，光線的背後、那個畫架上有一幅畫，是他之前沒有看過的。

看起來是教室的風景畫，畫的很好看，給人一種溫暖又溫馨的感覺，就跟現在灑在自己身上的夕陽一樣。

不知道為什麼櫻井翔突然覺得好多了。

  
手機震動，發出不自然的螢幕光，櫻井翔瞄了一眼。

「相葉雅紀：班導師找你！」

找我？櫻井翔並不記得有什麼特別的事會需要班導師找他，有點疑惑但仍是加快前往教師辦公室。

門忘了關。

  
/

為什麼忘了關門？

如果有把門好好關上，是不是也能鎖住一點最後他存在過的痕跡？

但事實是，他離開了。

櫻井翔仍是有點難以接受的在教室裡徘徊，他輕輕的走過教室裡每一寸空間，彷彿這樣就能多吸到一點他之前留下的氣息，彷彿還能將包圍自己的陽光暖度化為他手掌觸感的延續。  
夕陽很自動的替他複習著過去的回憶，一樣的光暈在櫻井翔面前散開，應該也在的那個人卻不在那裡了。

太過沈溺於回憶裡，櫻井翔察覺到門口站著一個人的時候，都不知道他站在那裡多久了。

櫻井翔有點緊張的看著他，「二宮和也，你來幹嘛？」

「來看看你好不好。」

「關你什麼事！」櫻井翔不想讓二宮和也走進教室，好像他一走進來，他跟大野智之間只屬於兩人的秘密基地就會瓦解。

但不知怎麼的櫻井翔竟然不由自主的在隨著二宮和也前進的步伐慢慢小幅度的後退。

二宮和也輕輕的踏進美術教室的地板上。

櫻井翔感覺到自己全身都在顫抖，剛剛沒意識到對方出現導致自己沒有足夠的時間轉換心情和武裝，讓櫻井翔感覺自己現在好像呈現半赤裸的狀態站在對方面前。

他有點生氣的看著二宮和也，如果不是你去洩密我也不會變成現在這樣，大野智也不會離開自己！

結果你現在特地跑來這裡跟我說風涼話？

「都這種時候了，你怎麼還有力氣逞強啊？」二宮和也回看著櫻井翔，解讀著他眼神裡的複雜情緒。

憤怒、焦慮、不安，傷心。

「如果真的不好，就直接說不好就好，明明不好還硬逼自己說好，是很傷自己的。」

「人其實沒有你想像的那麼堅強。」

「是！我很不好！我覺得難過的快要死掉了！」櫻井翔惱羞成怒，「這樣可以了嗎？」

「可以。」二宮和也轉身要走。

「就、就這樣？」

「在別人面前也能承認自己很難過，才是真正的有正視難過這件事。」不知道為什麼二宮和也的嘴角有一絲苦笑，「我來就是確認你能不能正視難過了，畢竟有正視才有放下的嘛。」

「⋯⋯」櫻井翔語塞，他沒想到事情發展會變這樣。

「像我們這種被留下來的人，沒有繼續停在原地的權利。」二宮和也頭也不回往外走了。

「『我們』？」櫻井翔的腦子像是被打到，他試圖叫住二宮和也，希望對方解釋清楚。

但這次二宮和也再也沒有回頭，走了。

  
櫻井翔想坐下，原本想坐大野智常坐的那個位置，但頓了一秒，還是坐回了自己的椅子。

抬頭時，眼神對到那幅畫架上的畫。

畫⋯⋯咦？

櫻井翔一步搶近將畫拿起，不敢置信的看著那幅畫。

原本畫著夕陽教室的風景畫上頭，多了一個人物。

是自己。

還笑的很燦爛。

  
櫻井翔眼淚瞬間潰堤。

他真的覺得好難過，好難過。

他好討厭他。

  
畫的右下角，有著一個好看的簽名，「Satoshi」。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 首先，非常感謝買了這本並且看到這的你，要知道，一個作家若是沒有了讀者就稱不上是作家了。
> 
> 【背光】這個題材靈感是來自大傳社學長姐的一部片，看完就覺得師生戀真的很萌啊！！！！！
> 
> 關於本本的名字，真的是想了很久啊（爆），因為背光跟微光這兩個篇名都取的太好了，導致我們不知道書名該取叫什麼才好
> 
> 感謝廢物霽心，在最一開始我腦中迸出這個故事的時候就陪我討論，我真的是一個很需要討論才能順利寫出東西的人（掩面
> 
> 感謝一隻，謝謝你願意聽我推薦的歌「微光」，又在聽完之後心血來潮寫了背光的後半段-【微光】，然後又寫的這麼好，是想逼死誰（翻桌  
>  好啦好啦反正想說的那些話你都知道的，你懂我<3
> 
> 感謝細胞、暮雪一路上的加油，我好喜歡我們那個群組，總是一直亂吵好可愛～（呵
> 
> 成為作家是我小六時候許下的願望，後來發現，許願太浪費額度了，所以我都直接去做。  
>  能寫到可以出本，我真的很開心！  
>  總是要到了這種時候才會真心理解其他人為什麼老是一直在致詞裡說謝謝吧（笑
> 
> 最後再一次，謝謝大家，謝謝天，謝謝妳。
> 
> by又關


	2. 《微光》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊作者：一隻。

刺眼的太陽偷襲了夏天掩護烈日的簾幕，從縫隙中穿入，悄悄喚醒小歇片刻的男人。

好看的睫毛拍動如翅膀上的羽毛，櫻井翔緩慢地睜開雙眼，安靜的午休時間尚未結束，辦公室內有些老師還在座位上休息，他則沒有要再次進入夢鄉的打算。從等等上課要用到的教科書中抬起頭，他站起身，原本想拉起被風吹動一角的窗簾，手卻停在厚重的布料上頭。

微小的光芒投射在他的臉頰上，窗外熟悉的校園風景十年來沒有太多變化。

臉頰被陽光照的有點熱熱的，然後，眼眶也有點熱熱的。

櫻井翔趕緊拉起窗戶。

拉上窗的那隻手像被光線灼燒一樣。

/

學校的走廊一如既往的漫長，櫻井翔抱著社會學教科書，踏出教室，當年那個在廊上狂奔追逐夢想的自己，好似還正跑過他眼前，櫻井翔只看見那金黃髮絲的殘影，但也不過是回憶。

每一步櫻井翔都走得艱難，穿過下課擁擠的走廊，每個與他擦身而過的學生看起來都像十年前他的同學，不變的制服和嘻鬧聲，他搖搖頭，看了眼手中的教師用課本，將自己拉回現實中。

自己究竟在做什麼呢？

當初的夢想去了哪裡？

隨著「成長」也失去了所有青春的氣息，失去能夠花好幾年作不切實際的夢的勇氣，一旦扯上考量現實四個字，長大成人這件事就成為每個人一輩子都逃不了的夢魘，說好聽一點是變得懂事，說難聽點，為了糊口不得不步上成人社會的軌道，工作，賺錢，結婚，養家，生子，然後老了等死。

人變得像是國家社會的奴隸，在他們所言長大的過程中被剝奪自身獨特性，櫻井翔感覺自己每天的生活越來越雷同，無趣。

即使選擇當老師是出乎父母意料之外的事情，他們說，功課那麼好該去當律師當檢察官政務官的，但櫻井翔不願意再照著父母安排的道路走下去，那齣戲他演了十八年，演得自己都累。高中畢業後進了幾家公司上班，但最後還是辭職，索性回到以前讀書的高中教課。

當老師也沒什麼不好的。偶爾跟學生談話，跟同事討論，一年又一年送走一批又一批即將被拔去青春雙翼的學生，剛開始還有點捨不得，後來櫻井翔習慣了畢業典禮上的驪歌，和頒發畢業獎狀舉起手揮一揮向學生告別並祝福。

大概接下來十年二十年也都是這樣了。

他甘之如飴；倒不如說，因為無力反抗，而苦中作樂。

回母校教書是自己的選擇。櫻井翔沒有後悔，他坐回自己辦公室的位置上，等待自己下一節課的到來。

放學鐘聲響指尖恰好離開白色粉筆，「今天就上到這裡。」他闔上課本，匆匆忙忙離去，往當年那熟悉的方向走去。

櫻井翔拉開門，夕陽正透過窗爬進無人的教室，橙黃色的光把室內照亮，將米開朗基羅的石膏像染上一層金，翠綠的風景油畫閃耀著晚霞的紅與橘。

他緩步走到窗邊，美術教室裡的灰塵嗆的他咳了兩聲，想起以前自己也站在這個地方，看校門口人來人往，在龐大的壓力下尋求一個能讓他暫時逃跑的避風港，發呆。

視線移向美術教室空出來的一塊地方，以前有個人在那邊對他微笑，畫著水彩，用奇怪的形容詞稱讚他的可愛，而自己會無奈又難為情的反駁。那些場景歷歷在目，不堪回首。

木地板上當時踩到一管顏料凝固成為污漬的地方褪色，還勉強看得出痕跡，而對方卻早就不見了。

櫻井翔深吸一口氣，想將對方揮之不去的身影逐出腦海，但他還清楚記得夕陽餘暉是如何灑在對方湊上來吻他的嘴唇上，又或是那雙過分漂亮的手是如何撫過他臉頰。

十年來他都記得這短暫似夢的一切。

那個人是他的美術老師。

十年前櫻井翔高三，是這所高中的學生。

放學後他總喜歡往美術教室跑，雖然自己畫功差到極點，也根本不是美術社社員，但在那裡他能卸下所有武裝和偽裝，從第一次在美術教室看風景被對方發現的時候，他就有預感，自己會跟這個人好上了，即使後來他們的關係一度比朋友更加親密，這是櫻井翔沒有預料到的。

美術老師叫大野智。

櫻井翔依賴對方溫暖如冬日太陽的微笑，大野智說櫻井翔的話，他希望那是幅水彩畫，而不是素描，淡淡的顏色在畫紙上暈開，櫻井翔喜歡站在窗邊，當夕陽如金粉灑在他金黃色髮梢上時，會閃著異樣的光芒，而紅透的臉頰則會因為背光，紅的更像晚霞，筆尖在膚色臉頰上暈開一抹紅，大野智會再看櫻井翔一眼，對著畫紙上水汪汪大眼的眼尾抹上一筆笑起來可愛的豔紅。

他感覺大野智散發著能讓他放鬆的氣息，與他傾訴煩惱，就算得不到解決方法，對方的專心聆聽就是對他的撫慰，大野智很幽默、風趣，明明是個三十幾歲的男人，有時候卻會像個三歲小孩一樣，但這也許是他童心未泯而能畫出令人意想不到的畫作的原因，大野智喜歡發呆，櫻井翔也喜歡在美術教室發呆，然後大野智會看他難得發呆的臉，露出微笑，戳戳櫻井翔像倉鼠般微微鼓起的臉頰。

偶爾大野智也會流露出不一樣的神情，櫻井翔隱約能感受到那是三十代男人的餘裕，只有那時候櫻井翔確信大野智心靈成熟，比他成熟太多，只是都藏在心底，不願透露給他人看。

櫻井翔記得他站在教室窗邊看夕陽西下，而大野智放下畫筆，用那隻沾上一點顏料的手輕拂他前額掉下的髮，那時櫻井翔背著光，而他在大野智瞳孔中看見太陽。指尖滑過髮梢和臉頰，十八歲的櫻井翔有點慌，看著大野智漸漸湊近的臉龐，閉上雙眼，他知道對方要吻他了。

大野智沒有輕啄一下就放開的打算，他閉著眼依循櫻井翔些微抗拒又顫抖的身體，在氣息交融時握上櫻井翔的手，帶到窗戶上壓著，側過頭他感覺櫻井翔開始習慣和適應接吻的滋味，於是伸手按住對方的後腦勺，加深這個漫長的吻。

櫻井翔抹了抹嘴角，男人游刃有餘地輕笑，年輕倔強的他不服氣，拉過大野智不認輸般再次吻上。畢竟是個未經世事的少年，他一次也沒贏過大野智。

接著他們戀愛，也不過就是和先前每天到美術教室報到的慣例相同，只是多了點親密的動作，擁抱，接吻。櫻井翔一直都覺得自己並沒有被戀愛沖昏頭，反而是更加冷靜，大野智總是在那邊靜靜地畫著畫，靜靜地看他，他也沒有問過大野智如果自己畢業了該怎樣是好，櫻井翔沒有考慮那麼多，甚至是忘記考慮大野智這個三十幾歲的男人是他的美術老師。

老師與學生，而且還是兩個男人。

禁忌的戀愛不被學校允許，儘管極力裝傻否認，在班導師拿出櫻井翔和大野智在美術教室接吻的照片時，他終究還是閉上嘴巴。

櫻井翔沒有否認任何與大野智「不尋常」的交際關係，事實擺在眼前，他也不想否認，原本以為能瞞過家人，但班導師早就聯絡過了，他不敢回家，美術教室沒有任何人，父親開車到學校氣沖沖地拉著他的手到導師辦公室，壓著他的頭要他鞠躬道歉。

對不起我家孩子給您添麻煩了。

對不起，老師我⋯⋯我錯了。

櫻井翔並不覺得他跟大野智談戀愛哪裡錯了，但父親寬大厚實的手掌壓得他幾乎喘不過氣。

他是那個有名的櫻井家的長子，背負著全家人的期望。

而大野智不過是個大他快要二十歲的男人，是個平凡普通，畫畫好看，不常跟別人交談的美術老師。

「快說是他強迫你的，說啊！」

父親緊皺眉頭，櫻井翔能在他眼神裡看見慌張，一個作為父親期望他能出人頭地生兒育女的慌張，還有對兒子是同性戀者的不敢置信與不願相信。

「一定是你最近壓力太大了，才會做出這種事吧？」

「是他逼你的對吧？你不可能會想跟他發生這種事的。」

「快說啊。」

「說啊，櫻井翔你快承認是他逼你的！」

他知道自己讓父親失望了，而那道傷痕一直都在，任誰只是自欺欺人罷了，父親也知道他那麼聰明，不可能是強迫或被逼，只可能是自願，但父親不想相信。

櫻井翔到現在一直都很後悔，自己沒有阻止父親。他沒有開口說這一切都是大野智逼迫他的，但他也沒有辯駁，沒有否認。

沒有否認就是默認了。父親拿筆簽名的手在顫抖，櫻井翔坐在父親旁邊，班導師在他對面，對他扯開一個櫻井翔看來極為諷刺的微笑。

「紀錄我會消除，這件事情就當沒有發生過，你可以順利畢業，至於大野老師，校方會給予適當懲處。」

在父親面前，他沒有哭。

但當他再次踏入空無一人的美術教室，畫具和畫框都不見了，上頭所有署名大野智的物品也不在了，桌上只留下一張水彩畫。

櫻井翔看得出來那是自己的側臉，右下角簽著英文的Satoshi，字跡很好看。

畫裡的自己笑的很開心，因為那是對大野智笑的，而現在他開始討厭大野智了。

為什麼要畫水彩畫，畫素描多好。

這樣好不容易畫好的畫就不會再被眼淚滴得都糊掉了。

/

他把回憶都放在角落，刻意與任何人迴避這件事情。從那之後櫻井翔就再也沒有見過大野智，他沒有大野智的聯絡方式，而其他人也不願意給他，大野智被學校開除，現在也不知道在哪，但就算知道了，櫻井翔也沒有勇氣見他，當初是自己害得大野智離開學校，搞不好還會讓大野智的教學記錄上被記下不可抹滅的一筆壞紀錄，害得沒有其他學校願意任用他，丟掉工作，不知道該怎麼辦。

大野智肯定很恨他吧。

十年來都沒有聯絡，搞不好大野智也都忘記了這一切，在某處生活著也說不定，那樣最好，櫻井翔多希望大野智就忘了自己，不再去想。

這樣也不會恨了。

他矛盾的希望從一開始他就不要遇見大野智，不要在美術教室逗留，不要讓對方吻上來，當初就該拒絕。但他做不到。

如果當初先選擇了放棄，是不是就不用害怕失去？

可他早就失去大野智了。

十年來櫻井翔背負著罪惡感活下去，會回到高中母校教書也是因為大野智，他總覺得這樣能彌補什麼，他每天等學生們放學後，還是會到美術教室，像十年前那樣，看著校門口人來人往，看夕陽落下，縱使他知道，大野智不會在他身旁畫著他的水彩畫，他仍用幾乎沒變的校園風景，去逼迫自己想起和大野智相處的每分每秒。是他對不起大野智，他不能忘掉對方。

食堂的阿姨很照顧他，似乎從櫻井翔高中的時候就對他印象深刻了，就算櫻井翔當上老師，還是給他學生優惠，櫻井翔笑著接過能與自己的最愛蕎麥麵齊名的美味咖喱蛋包飯，勺子挖起香氣四溢的美食，吃下一大口，一口接著一口，櫻井翔邊吃邊看著教師食堂裡的電視新聞，看到和社會經濟相關的要聞時他當然不會放過，思考該如何將時事融入自己的教學中。

蛋包飯的最後一口。吃的乾乾淨淨，盤子幾乎不留痕跡。櫻井翔拿起碗盤，站起身來要放到回收台上。

『下一則報導，獨立畫家大野智今天在記者會上發表五個月後將會舉辦個人畫展，他表示⋯⋯』

盤落，發出刺耳的聲響。

扭過頭櫻井翔看向電視螢幕，圓溜溜的眼睛睜的更大，紅唇微啟，說不出話。

大野智。獨立畫家。

螢幕上那張臉他絕對不會認錯，跟十年前相去無幾，還是一樣貓著背，皮膚曬得有點黑，薄唇勾起淺淺的微笑，眼底卻多了點歷練，或者說，看淡無奈和哀傷的那種眼神。

他的時間靜止。

『當被問到令人好奇的感情狀態時，畫家大野智意外真情流露，以下是記者會畫面……』

『想請問大野さん的感情狀況，之前的緋聞是真的嗎？』

『⋯⋯不是。』

鎂光燈閃了又閃，疾如閃電。

大野智停頓了下，想著該不該講。

『只有一個人是真的。但那根本是世界第一困難的戀愛，』他勉強的笑了笑，『十年前就分開了，但我還是很喜歡他。』

『她？他？』

『他。不行嗎？』

『呃、不，謝謝大野さん的回答。』

十年前就分開的他。

不就是自己嗎？

櫻井翔感覺世界天旋地轉，一陣暈眩。

大野智還記得自己嗎？大野智剛剛說他還喜歡自己嗎？

「櫻井老師你還好嗎？」

你還好嗎？

「好，我很好。」他由衷希望大野智也能如此回答他。

/

櫻井翔想過，自己不必活得這麼累，乾脆忘掉大野智，回到他原本該有的生活軌道，不要再背負著當初的罪惡感活下去，但唯有如此，心裡某處才會得到釋放，疲憊的身軀讓自己有努力工作的實感，像是某種證明不違背自己堅信原則的證據，櫻井翔覺得他該為此負起責任。

如今景色出現變化。

看到大野智在螢光幕前與當時相去無幾的身影、靦腆的笑容，老實說櫻井翔鬆了一口氣，就算是隔著螢幕在很遠的地方也好，他默默用他的溫柔守護大野智，僅是知道他最近還好就能滿足。

驀然回首忽覺十年一晃眼就過了，從分開到現在，大野智不曾離開過他心底的一角，即使櫻井翔已不確定那樣的情緒為何，喜歡昇華成愛戀，愛戀複雜了思念，思念加之於信念，連著悔恨與愧歉，變得堅不可摧。

少年時的佔有慾不再那麼強烈，年齡的增長讓櫻井翔了解學會放手也是一種祝福，若能看見大野智幸福他也幸福，可大野智卻在幾天前的記者會上講了那些話，讓櫻井翔的心猶豫，反覆咀嚼思考。

櫻井翔從不覺得大野智如父親說的那樣配不上自己，父親根本不懂大野智，也不懂他。

他怕的是自己已失去了跟大野智在一起的資格，人都是會改變的，他怎能確定大野智還會喜歡現在的櫻井翔？也許對方喜歡的只是十年前那個年少輕狂的櫻井同學，他無法保證當他們再次相遇時，大野智仍會繼續愛著他，他們能順利在一起。

十年前，他們被迫分開。現在呢？是否能放下世人的眼光，不顧反對堅持下去？

他們能夠相愛嗎？

他們有選擇的權利嗎？

櫻井翔不願再多想。

/

日復一日到美術教室看夕陽溜過，人們說夕陽無限好，只是近黃昏，黃昏之後，就是夜晚了。到那時月光會灑進窗櫺，烙在記憶中大野智模糊的側臉上，櫻井翔忽然想起那人在自己身上留下淺淺吻痕的樣子，小心翼翼，像怕弄碎什麼寶物一樣，夜晚安靜的教室瀰漫異樣的氛圍，但大野智最後也只是親吻而已，不敢再繼續下去，他眼底有太多顧慮，櫻井翔現在才知道。

他收拾好尚未批改完的作業，放進公事包裡，時針恰好走到六點整，學生幾乎都回家了，辦公室裡也沒剩幾個老師，櫻井翔靠上椅子，走向美術教室的方向。再過一會兒夕陽就要下山了，他不禁加快腳步，夸父追日，追向永遠都追不到的太陽，他追夕陽，追著永遠都追不到的大野智。

是不是他也會渴死？

呼吸一緊，櫻井翔佇立在美術教室門口，看著半掩的門扉，今天該不會有學生留下來完成作品？緩緩拉開門，探頭進去看，老舊的拉門發出艱難的聲響，引起教室裡那人的注意。他回過頭望向站在門口的櫻井翔，陽光使他的黑髮鑲上一層金邊，橘紅的圓潤臉頰上有個小小的坑疤，瞇起的雙眼漸漸睜大，歲月在他的眼角留下痕跡，黝黑的膚色在光線下比先前淺了些，貓背的壞習慣仍沒有改變。

櫻井翔竭盡全力，那個名字卡在喉嚨深處，手中的公事包掉在地上，瞪大的雙眼水汪汪的幾乎要擠出眼淚，顫抖著雙手關上他身後的拉門。

「啊，翔くん，好久不見。」

「⋯⋯好久不見，大野老師。」

聽到許久沒被叫過的稱呼，他驚愕地張開嘴停頓了下，對櫻井翔露出苦笑，「我已經不當老師很久了。」

「⋯⋯抱歉、智くん。」

大野智這才展開笑容，看櫻井翔向他走來，停在他面前。

櫻井翔有太多的話想對大野智說，現在反而一個字也說不出來，活生生的大野智就站在他面前，四十多歲了，那張臉沒變多少，倒是多了點歷練還有異樣的滄桑，他不敢問大野智十年裡究竟經歷了什麼，至少此時此刻不敢，況且比起這些，佔據櫻井翔心頭更多的是大野智在記者會上講的那番話。

「你還好嗎？」

「嘛啊，還可以吧。翔くん呢？你看起來很累，要好好休息喔。」

「⋯⋯謝謝。」

他感覺那雙溫柔厚實的手撫上他的臉頰，替他拭去不知何時流下的淚水，接著像他們還是老師和學生那樣，大野智輕拍他的頭，手指摩梭著他柔軟的、在十年內染回黑色的頭髮，薄唇吻上櫻井翔淚濕的臉頰，嚐起來鹹鹹的，混著櫻井翔身上好聞的柑橘香味。

是真實的大野智。櫻井翔摸著剛被吻過的臉頰，這動作讓大野智忍不住發笑，他看大野智笑，也沒來由地跟著笑了。

「智くん。」他斂起笑容，用閒話家常的語氣緩緩道：「我沒有結婚，沒有女朋友。」

「真巧，我也是。」

晚霞的雲彩褪色，最後一絲微光映在對方的眼眸裡。

「我還愛你。」

「真巧，我也是。」

輕描淡寫的帶過，櫻井翔在見到大野智的瞬間終於明白，喜歡一個人似乎沒有那麼困難，所有複雜的情緒都簡單的化成一句話，所有悔恨與遺憾，也沒那麼重要了，他愛著大野智，他願意接納這一切的不完美。

他們都是大人了。

這十年的執著，不過就為了重逢的這一刻。櫻井翔緩緩閉上眼睛，仿若在母親懷裡睡去般，他感到一陣溫暖，陷進大野智的擁抱裡，唇瓣被對方的輕點了下，他不疾不徐的撫過對方的後頸，加深親吻，豐厚的唇瓣吸吮著大野智寂寞飢渴的薄唇，舌頭探進他口中攪弄，舔過彼此舌尖，大野智自然而然把手放到櫻井翔的腰際摟著，特別熟悉而親密。

天快要黑了，櫻井翔看著大野智身後的夕陽落下山頭，落到地平線下，殘存的光把天空染的暗中帶紅，他還記得大野智曾對他說他是個適合紅色的男人，那究竟是什麼意思，櫻井翔似懂非懂。

大野智幫他撿起掉在地上的包，塞回櫻井翔手中，他扯開一個大大的微笑。

「翔くん，陪我去一個地方。」

/

沒想到大野智終於學會開車了，雖然開的有點糟。櫻井翔坐在副駕駛座，看著對方熟練地打方向燈，但握方向盤的動作有夠拙劣，踩油門踩的他膽戰心驚，還有空轉過頭對他不好意思地笑了笑，溫暖的微笑和車窗外車水馬龍、燈火通明的場景融在一起，櫻井翔又覺得大野智的出現像夢一樣，他只求不要醒來。

下班時間多少路況堵塞，大野智耐心的等待紅燈，時不時側過頭看櫻井翔，看得櫻井翔難為情，安靜的車內阻絕外頭一片嘈雜，大野智沒有打開音樂或廣播電台，他真正想聽的是櫻井翔的聲音，想知道彼此不相見的時間，櫻井翔過得怎麼樣。

也許是怕尷尬，櫻井翔換了個姿勢靠著，原本倚在車窗上，現在頭靠在座椅左側，離大野智更近，大野智都聞得到他身上的香味了。但他刻意將視線放在遠方，假裝自己沒在看大野智，這樣就能假裝不知道大野智一直盯著自己看，開口的時候也不容易被發現自己的表情是怎樣的，這樣比較輕鬆，也比較真實，縱使櫻井翔感覺自己什麼也瞞不了大野智。

「⋯⋯智くん要去哪裡？」

「你說呢。」大野智看著信號燈由紅轉綠，輕踩油門，往遠離市區的方向開，塞車狀況緩解。

「別把我載去賣掉啊。」櫻井翔講完自己笑了出來，他們剛剛開上了高速公路，離開市區這點讓櫻井翔的猜測方向完全亂了，他還以為大野智要載他去居酒屋吃個飯喝一杯，但事情似乎沒那麼單純，櫻井翔第二個猜測選項是大野智的家，大野智現在是獨立畫家的話，感覺需要個寬敞的工作室，能夠放鬆的作畫地方，「你家？」

大野智搖搖頭，車子越開越快，身後景象糊了一片，櫻井翔看了下自己就一身西裝和一個裝滿學生作業的公事包，什麼都不知道的他沒有懷疑就跟大野智走了，反正櫻井翔相信大野智不會是壞人。

「去哪裡不重要，重要的是跟翔くん一起去。」

「⋯⋯咳。」大野智什麼時候變得這麼會講情話了。

櫻井翔低下頭，紅透的臉頰出賣他，他只好裝無聊看窗外風景。

再次陷入沈默，與大野智共渡的時光緩慢流淌，不可思議。

「翔くん想睡的話，可以睡一下。」

「⋯⋯那我就、不客氣了。」

聽到身旁傳來平穩的打呼聲，大野智油門催，駛向目的地。

路途上的風景，全部都因為身邊這個人而美麗。

他看了眼櫻井翔可愛得像小孩的睡顏，忽然有了畫畫的衝動。

嗯，再忍忍好了⋯⋯他想用眼睛把櫻井翔害羞可愛的時刻捕捉下來烙印在心裡。

十年來，櫻井翔也變成立派的大人了呢⋯⋯西裝很適合他，黑髮也是，繫領帶的樣子肯定很好看，他的學生真幸福啊，櫻井翔的聲音那麼溫柔好聽，光聽他上課就覺得滿足，更何況是看著他。

天色越來越暗，車燈把公路照亮，沿途車子越來越少，景色從大樓變成一棟棟平房住宅。向兩旁延伸的公路仿佛沒有終點，車子疾駛，過了隧道以後仍是一片黑暗，只有月光。

/

「唔、唔⋯⋯好冰！」櫻井翔睜開眼睛，從座位上跳起，臉頰殘存冰啤酒的低溫，從大野智手中接過啤酒，身上不屬於自己的外套滑落，對方在不起眼地方的貼心令人窩心。

「到了。」

「喔⋯⋯」

打開車門，外頭一片漆黑，只有幾盞路燈，櫻井翔勉強可以聽到海浪拍打在沙灘上的聲音，再仔細一看，不遠處的海面波光粼粼，高低距離讓櫻井翔猜測大野智把車停在公路邊，駕駛座上超商塑膠袋裡裝著幾罐冰啤酒，他看著大野智在車外點起一支菸，零星的火光燃燒，白色煙霧散在空氣中。

才覺得大野智也變老了不少。

「你抽菸？」

「偶爾。啊，抱歉，我馬上熄掉。」

「不、其實也沒關係的⋯⋯」

櫻井翔脫掉西裝外套，領帶也丟到座位上，鬆開頂端兩顆扣子，他走向黑暗中閃著紅光的地方，那副模樣讓大野智想起十年前櫻井翔身穿制服，表情有些叛逆，乖學生的個性卻深深烙在骨子裡。夜晚的陸風吹向海洋，不帶鹹味帶大野智的菸味，涼爽的侵入肌膚。

「⋯⋯翔くん。」

較年長的男人將菸蒂踩在地上熄滅，努力抑制自己的哽咽，他一看到櫻井翔的臉就想哭，但憋得太久，反而哭不出來。他想到自己每次畫完櫻井翔的畫像，都忍不住跑去陽台哭，怕吵醒睡著的女朋友，又不敢哭得太大聲，然後意識到女朋友在自己心裡，還是比不上那個在他心底住下的少年。

「你還記不記得，你跟我說『人多的地方也會孤單』，我那時候覺得這孩子壓力也太大了吧，怎麼說得出這種話。後來我好像有點懂了⋯⋯沒有翔くん的我好孤單啊。」半醉般大野智伸手摩挲櫻井翔的脖頸，帶著哭腔把櫻井翔擁入懷中。

第一次看到大野智如此脆弱的樣子，櫻井翔拍拍大野智的背，把他抱得更緊。是自己的錯，是自己讓大野智被學校開除，失去原本穩定的工作，還要努力展開新生活，他甚至不敢想像，大野智究竟是吃了多少苦才能得到現在這麼多人的賞識和關注，獨立畫家光是聽就覺得好辛苦。

他不是不為大野智現在的成就感到高興，只是看到大野智，櫻井翔就忍不住心疼。罪惡感作祟，他不停的責怪自己，要是沒有發生這一切就好了，但木已成舟，他也無法想像要是當時他們順利在一起，現在的生活會是怎樣。

「⋯⋯對不起，真的⋯⋯對不起。」

「這不是你的錯。沒關係的，翔くん⋯⋯都過去了。」

當時你還年輕，沒有選擇的權利。

又沈默了會兒，大野智將他拉進後座，車門半掩，他們肩靠著肩，看車內儀表板上的時間，凌晨兩點，他擦乾眼淚，轉過頭看櫻井翔，又忽地岔開話題。

「那個、其實我想帶翔くん來看日出⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「但是離日出還有兩個半小時。」

「喔⋯⋯好。你要睡一覺嗎？我叫你。」

「我不睏⋯⋯」

男人的擁抱不容拒絕。櫻井翔還沒反應過來，就已經倒在後座座椅上了，大野智捧著他的臉頰，用盡全力吻他，他不自覺地閉上眼睛，大野智的嘴唇軟軟的，嘴裡還留著菸味，櫻井翔不在乎，他回應著大野智，舌尖挑弄著大野智的上唇，再到口腔，舔弄對方的舌頭，大野智按著櫻井翔的後腦勺親吻，熱烈的櫻井翔都快窒息，津液沿著嘴角滴下，都被大野智一併舔去。

車內有些悶熱，櫻井翔朦朦朧朧中看著大野智解開他的襯衫鈕扣，俯下身來啃咬他那片花白的肌膚，輕撫他的手臂，再在下腹留下吻痕，酥麻的讓櫻井翔無法隱忍，屈起的膝蓋恰好頂在對方腿間。

「翔くん，我想抱你。」

櫻井翔感覺得出來大野智在忍耐，火花已被燃起，而且持續升溫中，薄汗沿著額角滑落，櫻井翔嚥下口水，凝視著自己身上的大野智。

世界上彷彿只剩他們兩個。無處置放的憂傷在狹小的車內流淌，十年的寂寞和悔恨全都攤在大野智面前，此刻他卻覺得置身無與倫比的幸福之中。

伸出手撫過大野智眼角細微的皺紋，噘起嘴唇吻過眉間，眨了眨眼，櫻井翔扯開溫柔的微笑，藏住眼眶裡欲墜的淚滴。

「抱吧。」

黑暗中他們交換舔舐彼此的傷口，他眷戀大野智的體溫，眷戀於對方眼中的微光。

/

「啊！翔くん，你看。」

大野智跟櫻井翔一前一後地走在沙灘上，停住腳步，看遠方地平線緩緩透出金色的光芒，天空由黑轉藍，半透明的海面上如同被滴上金黃色的墨汁，閃耀的光芒在海上渲染開來，微風也變得溫暖，太陽升起，他就靜靜地欣賞日出美景，冰涼的海水往岸上打，打在腳上是沁人心脾的涼快。

「啊、好涼好涼！海水超舒服的！翔くん！」

「噗哈⋯⋯智くん⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯以後我死了翔くん記得要把我埋在這裡。」

「喂、說什麼傻話⋯⋯」

「翔くん，我都四十、」

「知道啦。」

「⋯⋯吶、我愛你喔，翔くん。」

「知道了啦你要說幾遍。」

「⋯⋯在一起吧？」

「嗯。」

其他的事情都不重要了，別人怎麼看他也不在意了。

這十年來櫻井翔第一次發自內心的笑了出來。

他找回了他生命中的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 南瓜妮歌迷俱樂部這首微光真的超好聽的！記得寫《微光》的時候聽了快一百遍（也太多），腦海中超有畫面，於是就爆字數了，當時的畫面大概是山組經歷過風風雨雨之後，悠閒的在清晨的海邊吹風看海，櫻井翔轉過頭望向大野智，想起少年時代那些事情，終於有勇氣背負過去，不再束縛自己對大野智的愛⋯⋯之類的，總之是很美的畫面，希望能用文字傳達出來，山組那種安定感真的好棒啊（打滾）
> 
> 個人蠻喜歡這篇《微光》的，我高三下到底嗑了什麼藥才寫出這麼文青的東西（爆）
> 
> 感謝又關，你這篇一直被我催稿（笑），感謝ㄧㄓㄍㄇㄒㄅ各種加油打氣，最後感謝買了這本山組本本的你！


End file.
